This invention relates to a method of image registration, including matching, editing and comparison by recognition of images, and more particularly to a method of registration between selected partial images for the digital subtraction method which extracts radiopaque portions such as vessels through subtraction between radiographs before and after the infusion of contrast medium.
An article entitled "Study of Automatic Registration Method in Digital Subtraction Angiography", by Watanabe et al., Proceeding of 1984 Annual Meeting of The Institute of Electronic and Communication Engineers of Japan, 1292, pp. 5-64, describes automatic registration between a mask image and a live image using a computer. However, this method is solely intended to detect the global movement of the whole image, and the article does not deal with elective registration, such as for the erasure of artifacts produced by the movement of bones, or registration for small vessels.